


I will be happy someday

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: So Tyler tipped his head back so he was looking up at the sky before he opened his mouth and S C R E A M E D.





	

Tyler panted as he ran through the trees surrounding him. He had run out the front door of his house ten minutes before, he had been laying in his bed for hours trying to fall asleep but his thoughts had been keeping him awake. There had been a pressure building up inside of his chest all day and by the end of the day he felt like he was going to explode from it.

  
 _'You're worthless._ ' The voice whispered to him.

_'Nobody would notice if you died.'_

_'Even your own family can't stand you.'_

_'Nobody will ever love you_.'

The whispering had been going on all day but at first it had been so quiet he hadn't been able to understand but it gradually got louder and louder. Now as he lay in bed there was nothing he could do to try and block the voice out.

Eventually Tyler had had enough and pushed himself out of bed and threw on a hoody before rushing down the stairs quietly, to make sure he didn't wake anyone up. After locking the door behind him he started running without a destination in mind and somehow he had ended up in the forest surrounded by trees.

Tyler stopped running and put his hand on one of the trees close to him, panting and looking around himself. He couldn't see anything around him but the numerous trees which where swaying silently in the wind. The pressure that had been building up was overwhelming.

So Tyler tipped his head back so he was looking up at the sky before he opened his mouth and **S C R E A M E D**. 

He didn't know how long he had been screaming for but by the time he was finished his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore. Tyler sat down panting, leaning back against the tree.

"Why? Why do I feel like this? Why would you make me feel like this?" He could see his breath puffing out into the air when he whispered to the sky.

Tyler didn't know what he was expecting but at the lack of any type of answer, his shoulders slumped and his chin dipped down onto his chest. 

When Tyler finally pushed himself onto his feet the sun was beginning to rise and he had to stop and stare. 'I just have to have faith that sometime in the future my night will end and I will get a new day. A new start.' He thought to himself as he began to navigate his way out of the forest and then made his way back home. 

When he arrived back home he paused at the door for a moment to look at the sun and smiled before opening the front door and walking inside his home.   
'I will be happy someday.' Tyler thought to himself as he sat down at the breakfast table where his whole family were sitting.

* * *

 **** **** **Hi, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Comments would be appreciated. Stay alive frens** |-/


End file.
